Moonshining
Story Ryder and Morty are flying in the Rustbucket over the Atlantic Ocean, heading for the United Kingdom. Ryder: The country of England! I’ve never been to another country! I can’t believe that Steel is on a mission here! Morty: (Grunts and chatters) Ryder: The two of us will be fine. Ester and Kevin are getting things ready for when we get back. And our job is getting Steel. We’ll need him. The Rustbucket docks on the Tower Bridge, with two towers at the ends. Ryder gets out, taking in the site. Ryder: Incredible! I can’t believe we’re here at the London Bridge! Steel: Actually, this is the Tower Bridge. Ryder turns, seeing Lt. Steel and Alan approaching. Ryder: What? Then, where’s the London Bridge. Alan: It’s that bridge over there. Alan points down the River Thames, at another, average looking bridge. Ryder: But, the London Bridge is the main big one! Alan: Pffhh. That’s what I thought too. Steel: I appreciate you coming to back us up. Though it’s not really necessary. Ryder: “Back you up?” I’m here to pick you up. You’re needed back home. Alan: You kidding?! We’re on the verge of something great here! Morty: Ooh? Steel: We’ve been tracking a group of Forever Knights out here, and we think we have an idea on what they want. An ancient artifact. Ryder: You’re thinking the Ultimate Weapon. Steel: And there’s one weapon from English history that can live up to that title. Alan: King Arthur’s sword, Excalibur. Ryder stares at him, with a blank expression. Alan: The, sword in the stone? Ryder: Oh! I thought that was just a Disney movie! Steel: Based on truth. It doesn’t matter whether it’s real or not. It’s our job to stop the Knights. Ryder: (Sighs) Fine. Where’s our weapon? The group arrives at Highgate Cemetery, where they are all inspecting the area. Ryder is just wandering, while the others are actively searching. Alan: You think you could actually help with searching? Ryder: With what? If they’re here, they’ll spot me, then come after me. Because all the factions agree they need to kick my butt. Morty: Ooh, ooh! Ryder looks over towards Morty, who was examining a grave. Ryder goes over, as Morty points to a Forever Knight crest on the otherwise dusty tomb. Ryder: Nice. I think I found what they’re looking for! Morty: (Snorts) Ryder: I mean, Morty found what we’re looking for! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to lift the tomb up, then tosses it aside. Morty goes into it, finding two telescope like devices. Xylofreeze: That’s it? Hardly an Ultimate Weapon. Voice: It is only a part of it, simpleton. Sir Morton comes crashing down, punching Xylofreeze away. Morty: (Roars) Morty beats his chest, as he takes the telescopes and runs. Morton goes after him, the tomb being flung at him. Morton flips over it, as Xylofreeze motions his arms, launching more rocks at him. Morton: That all you can do? Morton lands by Xylofreeze, swinging a punch. Xylofreeze blocks it with his arm, and raises his palm, telekinsis pushing Morton back. Xylofreeze charges and kicks Morton back, launching more rocks at him. Morty runs on three legs, as Happy Knight appears, jabbing at him. Morty jumps back and dodges, going to roll around him. Sad Knight comes at him from behind, when Steel tackles Sad Knight, as the two engage in combat. Steel trips Sad Knight, but he catches himself and handsprings over. Morty slams his arm into Happy Knight, him tumbling backwards. Chadwick: Enough! Everyone turns their attention to the hill, where Chadwick has Alan at sword point. Alan is dripping with water, as if just drenched. Chadwick: Surrender, now! Or he gets it. Morty and Steel surrender, Happy Knight taking the telescopes. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, when he’s hit from behind by Morton, him going to the ground. Xylofreeze reverts, as Happy Knight gives Chadwick the telescopes. Chadwick: Good. Now, let’s go for a ride. End Scene Morton is driving a motorboat down the River Thames, as Alan, Ryder, Steel and Morty have their hands zip tied behind them. Chadwick: With the oraculon, we will be able to shine the moonlight to reveal the resting place of Excalibur! Ryder: Sweet. So, where’s it hidden? Chadwick: Right here, on the River. The boat parks, as Morton guides his prisoners off. Chadwick: Take those two to Victoria Tower. I’ll take these two with me to Elizabeth Tower. Ryder: What tower? Chadwick sighs, rubbing his eyes. He points behind them, at Big Ben. Ryder: And, that is? Alan: Have you ever heard of Big Ben? Ryder: Duh! It’s the giant clock tower in (Voice dying off) London. WE’RE GOING TO BIG BEN?! AWESOME! Chadwick is positioning the oraculon on Big Ben, while Happy Knight watches Alan and Ryder. Across the river on a lower tower is Morton who’s setting up his oraculon, while Sad Knight watches Morty and Steel. The moonlight shines down, reflecting light into both of them. The light points to a spot on the Thames, when an island rises from the water. Chadwick: Yes! Soon, Excalibur will be mine! Suddenly, Big Ben starts ringing, as it had hit 9 o’clock. The sound is deafening, as Chadwick, Happy Knight, Ryder and Alan are crippled by it. Alan is able to light up, taking his Pyronite form. He burns through his zip tie, then cuts through Ryder’s. Ryder: (Over bell) NOW WE’RE TALKING! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. Wildvine: WILDVINE?! ELASKIMO WORKS BETTER WITH FIRE! The bell stops ringing, as Happy Knight charges at Wildvine. Wildvine manages to catch him with his root hands, tossing him aside. Alan shoots fire at Chadwick, who swings his cape around to protect him, being fire resistant. Chadwick pulls out a blaster, shooting at Alan. Alan rolls and dodges. On the other side, Morton is hand to hand with Morty, while Steel kicks Sad Knight away. Morton: How’d you get free?! Morty: Ooh, ooh, aah! Morty pounds his arms into Morton, Morton barely managing to hold it. Steel flips over and grabs Sad Knight by the head, slamming him into the ground. Steel: Morty! Let’s go! Steel and Morty run off, Morton giving chase. Sad Knight recovers, and follows. Alan throws a fist at Chadwick, as he punches back, albeit with a weak punch. His ring flies off as he does, getting caught on Wildvine’s root leg. Alan: That all you can do? I’ve fought guys way tougher than! Happy Knight kicks Alan in the head, sending him over the railing and down the face of Big Ben. Wildvine grabs him and flings him into Chadwick, as he uses his root legs to help descend himself down to Alan, who was hanging onto a clock hand. Wildvine: Alan! Fly! Alan: I can’t! I’m not good at it! Wildvine: (Sighs) Always something. Power down then! I can’t grab you in this form. Alan sighs, as he powers down, reverting to human form. Alan: You better get me! Wildvine: Relax. Just hold The clock hand moves, Alan’s grip slipping free from it. He screams as he falls, as Wildvine dives down after him, stretching to keep up. He grabs Alan, then lets go with his legs, falling towards the ground. He extends them again, catching them and landing gently. Wildvine: Can you fly now? Alan: Yeah. Just, give me a minute. Wildvine turns, seeing Chadwick and Happy Knight close behind them. He looks across the river, seeing Steel and Morty taking a boat. Wildvine: We don’t have a minute. Wildvine and Alan start running, Wildvine picking the ring off his foot before reverting. Alan makes it to ground, as he powers up, as he channels heat into the ground. The rock platform breaks out of the ground, as they fly to the island. The flight is shaky, when they crash down onto the island, meeting up with Steel and Morty, who were inspecting the door. Steel: You guys took your time. Ryder: Hey! We caused the distraction needed. Steel: Maybe for you. Morty broke free from his restraints without an effort. Morty: Ooh, aah! Ryder: A key? Ryder goes over to a stone gateway, with a stone door locked. Morty points to a small circular hole in it, as Ryder pulls out the ring. Ryder: If this doesn’t work, we’ll have the Knights on our hands. Steel: Our mission is to capture them, not give them the Ultimate Weapon. Ryder: But it’s Excalibur! I have to see if it’s real or not! Alan: Coming from the guy who didn’t even know what it was. Ryder: Semantics! Ryder puts the ring into the hole, it sinking in. The stone door parts and opens, revealing a staircase descending below the river. Ryder runs down it, the others following. End Scene Ryder arrives in the chamber of the sword, with mechanics pumping to keep the room secure. In the middle of the room is Excalibur, sticking out of a stone. Ryder: Sweet! This sword is mine! Ryder runs over to the sword, as Morty, Alan and Steel make it down. Ryder grabs the hilt of the sword, and tries to pull it out. He strains heavily, and then collapses, panting. Ryder: What the heck? This sword is glued in there. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch grabs the hilt, pulling again, releasing electricity as he does. The sword doesn’t budge, as Shocksquatch looks displeased. He hits the Omnitrix, shifting into Eatle. He tries again, the sword again not budging. Eatle, frustrated, then tries biting into the stone, trying to eat it away. However, on the first bite, he recoils, his teeth cracking. Eatle: Ow, ow, ow! Eatle falls over, reverting. Ryder rubs his mouth, Alan laughing. Steel: Forget it Ryder. The sword can only be removed by one who is worthy. Chadwick: Or possesses a super strength serum. The group turns, seeing Chadwick in the doorway. He holds a test tube with a formula in it, as he drinks it. Chadwick groans and drops the test tube, as he morphs into a large gorilla like alien. He roars triumphantly, Morty looking stunned. Ryder: Morty! You never told me Chadwick was your cousin! Morty glares at Ryder, as Chadwick swats Morty out of the way. Ryder moves out of his way, as he grabs the sword. Chadwick: With this, I will wield the Ultimate Weapon! All who wielded Excalibur in battle were invincible! I now declare myself, as the True Forever King! Chadwick goes to lift Excalibur, but is unable to. He looks confused, as Ryder has a mean smirk on his face. Ryder: You were saying? Chadwick tries again, then roars in distress. He then pounds on the rock, trying to smash it. Ryder: Yeah. That didn’t work either. Chadwick: You! Chadwick reaches for Ryder, him jumping back. Chadwick then lunges, grabbing Ryder with his foot. Chadwick: You did something to it! You’re trying to keep me from Ultimate Power! Ryder: I didn’t do anything! I couldn’t lift it either! Chadwick throws Ryder, who slaps down the Omnitrix. Four Arms crashes into the mechanics of the room, the stone door slamming shut behind them. Alan: Our escape! Morton and the Twin Knights look at the door as well, though face their foes. Water starts to pour into the room. Chadwick: Destroy them all! None of them leave alive! Morton: But, my King. Shouldn’t we try to escape? Chadwick: Are you questioning me?! Morton: Uh, no, my lord. Get them! Morton charges Morty, who catches and throws Morton over with ease. Steel defends himself from the Twin Knights onslaught, as Alan runs off. Alan: If I wasn’t wet already, I would light up and attack! Four Arms tackles Chadwick, but Chadwick just lifts him up and slams him around, tossing him at Excalibur. Four Arms gets up, and grabs the stone, straining to lift it. He succeeds, and throws it at Chadwick. Chadwick punches at the stone, sending it flying back at Four Arms, him tumbling with it. Four Arms examines the stone, not a single crack on it. Four Arms: What the heck kind of stone is this?! The room is halfway flooded, the Knights starting to look worried. Steel: Come on! Even you must realize that Chadwick’s gone crazy. The important thing right now is getting out of here. Morton: Ugh. I hate to agree. Temporary truce then. Men! Find an exit! Four Arms punches at Chadwick, who tosses him aside. Chadwick: No one leaves without the leave of the Forever King! Four Arms: Leave without the leave? How do you even do that? Chadwick roars, as he pounces at Four Arms. Four Arms rolls and throws him overhead, crashing into a throne. Alan makes it over to Four Arms. Alan: We’ve got an escape route! Time to go! Four Arms: Right. Well, I’ll just be taking my not leave. Chadwick charges them, as Four Arms reverts, the two diving under the water. They swim to an opened hatch, getting caught in the current and sucked through. They are spit out of the river, through a sewage drain. Ryder: Ugh! Disgusting! Steel: Consider yourself lucky. That could’ve been worse. Ryder looks up, seeing Steel and Morty covered. Ryder: The Knights? Steel: We let them run. They won’t be any harm without Chadwick though. I think it’s safe to return home with you. Ryder: Good. Cause we have a problem there. Steel: Which is? Ryder: The Forever Knights of course. Characters * Ryder * Morty * Lt. Steel * Alan Villains * Forever Knights ** Chadwick (turned into Hybrid) ** Sir Morton ** Forever Twins Aliens Used * Xylofreeze * Wildvine (accidental transformation, intended alien was Elaskimo) * Shocksquatch (cameo) * Eatle (cameo) * Four Arms Trivia * This episode is named after the original name of An American Benwolf Goes to London. * This is the first time Ryder leaves the U.S. * Ryder is revealed to know almost nothing about English history or landmarks. * Chadwick is mutated into an alien hybrid, making him lose his position for True Forever King. * Surprisingly, Chadwick is the one who discriminated against Driscoll who has an alien arm. * This is the first episode since her debut that Ester doesn't appear. * This episode gives Morty one of his biggest role since the season he joins the team. * Ryder has revealed that he understands what Morty is saying from his grunting. Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10 Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights